


Let me sit under the stars with you

by Sweetymomo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hurt Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico di Angelo Angst, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Protective Will Solace, Will Solace being great in general, Will solace supporting Nico di angelo, set before the events of tower of nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetymomo/pseuds/Sweetymomo
Summary: On a unusually cold night, Will solace finds Nico and learns what’s been bothering him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Let me sit under the stars with you

Will solace woke up feeling cold, an unusual feeling to have in the Apollo cabin. He blinked, rubbing his arms in an attempt to get warmer. When he realized the chill wasn’t leaving, he sat upright and grabbing a hoodie that was draped over his bedpost carelessly.

He threw it on and stood up, looking out of the window closest to him and squinting at the empty camp. He huffed, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Maybe it was just a cold night. Then, something caught his eye.

The grass leading from the hades cabin wilted unnaturally, eventually turning black.   
‘Nico.’ Will thought worriedly. 

Will slipped on his flip flops and opened the door slowly, trying to not make a sound to alert his siblings or harpies. He ran across to a cabin, ducking behind the wall and searching for more dead grass. 

The grass headed away from the central camp grounds, to Zeus’ fist. Will followed them silently, picking up a jog in hopes to find Nico faster. The night air nipped his ears and tussled his hair. Will cringed at the comedic sound of his flip flops slapping against his feet.

When he finally arrived to zeus’ fist, he stopped dead in his tracks. The rocks shifted under his weight as he looked up. Nico di angelo was sitting on the fist, head in his knees. Any grass in a 20 foot radius was ashy and black.

“Nico!” Will whispered screamed, not trying to scare his boyfriend. Nico looked down, his eyes red and puffy.  
“What, solace?” His voice was jagged and dry.  
“Can i come up?” 

Nico nodded his head, barley. Will bit his lip in worry and started to climb. When he reached the top it was obvious Nico had been crying or was about to. His skin was red around his nose and eyes, his lip trembled. Will reached and placed his hand on Nico’s carefully, and only when Nico held his hand open did Will clutch it.

“Are you going to tell me whats wrong?” Will asked, scooting closer to Nico to try and share some of his warmth with him.  
“Im going to sound crazy.” Nico responded. Will shrugged.

“You’re not going to scare me away.”  
“That’s obvious. I can’t ever get rid of you.”  
“Hey!”  
Nico smiled for a second, squeezing Will’s hand. Then it seemed like he remembered why he was sad, a dark scowl veiled his face.

“Im hearing someone. Everyday. They’re calling out to me. And I cant help them. I left them in Tartarus. Im seeing things too. I... don’t know whats real anymore.”

Will took it all in, focusing on the turmoil in Nico’s voice and his pained expression. He looked like he had been torn to pieces and craft glued back together.  
“I need to go back.”  
“Hey,-“  
“I need to save them.”  
“Hey.” Will said a little bit more sternly, pouring whatever magic he had to seem supporting and warm. “Talk to Mr. D, and when you’ve figured out what is real... if you still want to go to Tartarus, I’ll go with you.”

Nico shook his head and sniffed, finally looking Will in the eyes. “No. It’s too dangerous.”   
“You can’t go alone. Im not going to let you.” Will said, squeezing his hand again. “You don’t have to be alone anymore, Nico.”

Nico closed his mouth, nodding and shutting his eyes like he had finally received good news so he could rest easy. Will kissed the side of his head softly, knowing they were alone. 

“I know you’re worried about me, but I’m more worried about you.” Will said, resting his head on Nico’s inky black hair. “It wont be good for you.”   
“I know.”   
“You’ll talk to Mr. D in the morning?”

Nico hesitated, picking at his plaid sleep pants. “Yes.” He breathed out, making the decision that it would be for the best.

“You wanna go back?” Will asked, looking up at the clear night sky.   
“No. I want to say here with you for a while. Plus, the Demeter cabin is gonna kill me when they wake up.”

Will laughed gently, his eyes scanning constellations he could point out to Nico.  
“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yall Trials of Apollo wrecked me.


End file.
